


Watching a Movie

by arojameswesley



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Balthazar watch a movie - one that neither particularly enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. 
> 
> (And, yes, it's taken far longer than 30 days to do this thing. I don't even remember when I uploaded the last one. Still. Here's the third part.)

"C'mere," Balthazar whispers, holding one arm out. 

Without thinking, the younger angel goes to him and curls up against his side. 

The only light in the room comes from the television. The curtains are drawn and it feels as though they are the only two in the whole world. The Winchesters and Crowley can wait. For now, it's just them. 

And this stupid, inane film. 

"Why're we watching this?" Castiel huffs, turning to look up at Balthazar, who simply smiles and leans down to press their lips together. It's a suitable distraction from the pointless film.


End file.
